


Big City Dreams

by shitfanficmeup



Series: Small Towns & Big City Dreams [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-08
Updated: 2018-05-08
Packaged: 2019-04-20 01:19:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14249970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shitfanficmeup/pseuds/shitfanficmeup
Summary: After moving to Boston Universty as a nursing major; Dean and Cas's son, Jack learns to navigate through starting his new career, relationships, and anything else college throws his way.





	1. Just Starting Out

**Author's Note:**

> This fic will eventually focus more on Jack but since two years have passed in the story since the end of 'Small Towns', i felt the need to update with Dean and Cas.

Jack’s dorm room was perfect… well… almost perfect. He had grown to be friends with his roommate Eric. They didn’t see much of each other as Jack’s class schedule was absolutely insane and Eric worked long hours on campus.

Still, when they were together they learned how to communicate through grunts and hand gestures. Eric was a good guy and got along well with Jack’s two best friends, Abby and Roger.

“Jack! Come on, what is the most common but preventable, complication of abdominal surgery?”, Abby quizzed Jack for his upcoming test.

The blonde-haired boy groaned and buried his face in his pillow, “I don’t know, Abby! I’m too tired to even think about it anymore.”

She kicked his foot in retaliation but ended up tossing the nursing textbook aside, “Alright fine, let’s talk about Marcy.”

Again, Jack groaned but threw the pillow at her instead, “Would you drop it?”

She sat up and reassuringly put her small hand on Jack’s calf, “Look, I know your dads think you’re 100% gay but do you seriously think they’ll be disappointed if you bring a girl home?”

Jack covered his eyes with his arm, “I don’t know. When they saw that video where you said I was dating somebody, the first thing they asked was, ‘what’s his name?’ HIS name!”

“Dude, to be fair… you’ve only ever dated guys. You’ve been dating Marcy for almost a year, her family is stuck in Canada and they’re not going to be back until after Christmas, she wants to meet your dads. If you’re really worried about it, why don’t you call them now and let them know?”

Jack asked Abby to stay so she made two cups of tea with the small electric kettle Jack kept in his room. Jack pulled out his phone, pressed on the contact, ‘Dad’ and waited.

“Jack? Hey, buddy! What’s going on?” Dean’s voice was warm and happy to see that his son was calling him.

Abby walked back over, handing him a hot cup of tea, encouraging him to take deep breaths, “Nothing much. Is papa with you?”

Hearing his dad’s voice calmed Jack, “No, he is picking up dinner right now. Is everything okay?”

He told himself over and over that they’ll love him no matter what, “So, you know how Abby so rudely told you that I was dating somebody?”

“Yeah, you still haven’t told us about him!” Jack shot Abby a desperate look, she tried to offer him a supportive smile.

“Well, dad… that’s actually what I needed to talk to you about… I’m not dating a guy…” Jack started to panic so the word vomit started to flow out of him, “Her name is Marcy, she’s super sweet and nice. She wants to be a teacher just like papa and auntie Jess. She is funny and supportive and dad, she’s so pretty. She makes me really happy, even when she puts her freezing feet on me and—.”

Dean’s chuckles cut off Jack’s rambling, “Woah, buddy! I’m glad she makes you so happy but I know you so I have to ask, were worried about telling me about her?”

Jack immediately felt relief but started to feel stupid for worrying about this in the first place, “Well… yeah. You both assumed I was dating a guy so I didn’t want to disappoint you.”

“Buddy, as long as you’re happy, healthy, and safe, it doesn’t matter to us who you’re dating.”

Jack took a long sip of his green tea, “Thank you, dad. I brought her up because she isn’t going to have family here for Christmas… so I was wondering if I could bring her home for break?”

“Yeah, buddy. Oh… hold on. Cas is home, did you want to talk to him?”

Jack smiled thinking about all the times he had to go grocery shopping with Cas; he was always so particular about what foods he bought. He really missed his dads, “Yeah, please.”

Dean ran outside and smiled at his husband before pulling him into a kiss, “Hey baby, Jack is on the phone. I’ll take care of the bags.”

Cas gladly kissed Dean back and took the phone out of his hand, “Thank you, love.” He walked inside and pressed the phone to his ear, “Hello, angel. How are you?”

Jack smiled, “Hey, papa. I already told dad but I wanted to tell you too. I’m dating a girl…” After already telling Dean, telling Cas about Marcy seemed easy.

“Oh, that’s wonderful. What’s her name?” Cas was a little surprised but only because Jack hadn’t expressed an interest in girls before.

“Marcy. She’s really sweet and her family is in Canada for the holidays. I was wondering if she could come home with me?” Jack sounded proud of the girl who had chosen to deal with him.  
“Of course. Nobody should be alone for Christmas! Does she have any food allergies?”

“No. Thank you so much, papa. I have to go now but I love you so much. Tell dad I said I love him?” The anxiety that was so tight in Jack’s chest finally started to fade.

“I love you more, we’ll talk later. Have a good day, angel.” After hearing Jack’s goodbyes, Cas hung up the phone and walked into the kitchen to where Dean was still unloading the groceries.  
Cas handed him back his phone and grabbed a bag of vegetables to put in the fridge, “So, love… Jack has a girlfriend.”

“Yeah. Did you know he was scared to tell us?” Dean cringed at the words. He never wanted Jack to feel like he had to hide anything from them.

Cas’s heart cramped at that, “He… what?” Grabbing another bag, Cas tried to busy himself so he didn’t panic.

“He was worried that we would be mad that he was dating a girl.” Dean was chuckling softly but Cas could hear the sadness in his laugh.

Needing one himself, Cas pulled Dean into a tight hug. He could feel his husband relax in his arms and softly rub his back in soothing circles.

Over the past two years, Dean and Cas had had their fair share of fights, including what they call the ‘spatula incident’.

* * *

 

_Cas had come home after a particularly difficult day of work; the kids were excited to get out of school so they were being crazy, his coworkers were being absolute bitches, and of course, Cas got rear-ended on the way home by some lady who was on her phone. Before he could tell Dean any of that when he got home, he realized his husband was in a bad mood as well. Dean had to review his old games and write an article on them per request of his boss. Seeing himself play so well made him miss playing hockey and that made him angry._

_When Cas got home, he walked to the kitchen and grabbed a beer from the fridge and flopped down on the couch. Dean came downstairs and the only thing he said was, “I’m going out.”_

_Cas sat up and glared at him, “Where?”_

_“Out.” Was Dean’s short answer. The last thing he wanted to do was talk about how one stupid second messed up his entire career, especially with the one person who understood how he felt._

_“Why are you being an asshole?” And… that was the end of the possibility of a peaceful night._

_“Me?! You’re the one who came home and didn’t even bother to say hi!” Dean walked over to Cas but Cas didn’t want to be around him at that moment so he walked into the kitchen._

_“I had a long day, Dean. I wanted to sit down for one second.” Cas started to look through the cabinets, trying to find something for dinner but of course, they had nothing to eat._

_“Well, shit, I’m so sorry you had a long day! So did I!” Dean’s voice was dripping with sarcasm._

_Cas was having absolutely none of this today. He grabbed the black, plastic spatula and chucked it across the kitchen, into the living room, and towards Dean’s head, “Get the hell out!”_

_“Fine!” Dean turned and walked out the front door, slamming it behind him. Without looking back, Dean walked to the Impala and quickly drove away._

_As soon as Dean was gone, Cas walked up to their bedroom and took a hot shower to try and ease his sore muscles. The woman who hit him had been going pretty fast and completely crushing the back of Cas’s fairly new Ford Focus. When she hit him, his seatbelt harshly yanked on him so hard that the bruises were already forming. Cas regretted not telling Dean as soon as it happened but he just wanted to get home._

_When he was done with his shower, Cas started to realize how bad his neck and head hurt. Did he hit his head? Everything was a little blurry._

_Deciding to lay down for a quick nap after taking some aspirin, Cas wrapped himself up under the comforters and let his eyes close. He started to feel so sleepy so falling asleep came easy._

_Dean finally came home after driving around and letting himself calm down. He realized he was being a little irrational and as Cas had said… an asshole. When he pulled into the driveway, he was ready to apologize then, he saw Cas’s car. How did he miss that earlier?! Worry replacing any trace of anger he had left as he ran into their house, “Cas? Baby?!” With no answer, Dean really started to panic until he reached their room and saw Cas safe in bed. He gently shook Cas’s shoulder, “Baby? Wake up.”_

_With sleepy blue eyes, Cas rolled over and looked up at Dean, “I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have been so_ mean _to you.”_

_Dean laid down next to Cas and gently stroked his hair, “Don’t worry about that right now. What the hell happened to your car?”_

_“I was on my way home and a lady rear-ended me.” Cas groaned at the twinge that ran through his back._

_“What? Are you okay? Why didn’t you say anything?” Dean wasn’t angry that Cas didn’t tell him. He was just confused._

_“I’m sorry I didn’t call you. I thought I was okay and I just wanted to come home.” Cas buried his face against Dean, tears pooling in his eyes._

_Dean noticed it, like he always does, and pulled Cas against him, “Oh, Cas… it’s okay. I’m here now. Don’t worry about your car or anything, we’ll take care of it.” As he rubbed soothing circles on Cas’s back, he felt him wince, “Does your back hurt?”_

_Cas nodded and carefully tried to roll over to Dean wouldn’t fuss too much over him but of course, he did, “What else hurts?”_

_“My stomach and head and neck.” He cringed at the sharp pain that ripped through him every time he moved._

_“Let me take a look at you.” Dean lifted up Cas’s shirt and looked horrified at the long, wide bruises in the shape of the seat belt across his chest and stomach. “Jesus Christ. We are bringing you to the doctors.”_

_After a trip to their doctor, the two husbands held each other for a very long time, apologizing over and over again. Cas had minor bruising, a concussion and a sprained neck so of course, Dean fussed over him until he was completely better._

* * *

 

Most of their fights went that way, something little set them off and within hours they are holding each other again but they didn’t fight often.

Thankfully, neither did Jack and Marcy. Anytime they even started to argue, Jack looked into Marcy’s big hazel eyes and knew he didn’t stand a chance.

When they first met on campus a year ago, Jack was a nervous freshman who was running late to his medical professional ethics class. Marcy was a lost freshman who was desperately searching for her class. When they ran into each other (literally) Jack was too frazzled to even look at the person he had run into. He just helped pick up their papers and basically shoved them towards the person before collecting his books and running towards his class with his backpack half on his shoulder.

It wasn’t until Jack stopped at the campus coffee cart a week later that he met the person he ran into. Smiling up at the pretty girl with curly, long brown hair and warm hazel eyes, he ordered his usual, “Large caramel macchiato, please.”

She met his eyes for a second and blushed, “Sure thing. $2.34, please.” After making the drink, Marcy sweetly at Jack smiled and handed him the cup, “Maybe, next time you run into somebody… you could say hi after.”

That was the start of their relationship of coffee dates and cram-sessions.


	2. Coming Home

The week before Christmas break was absolutely insane for Jack; between tests and trying to work and hold himself together, he was sleep deprived and about five pounds skinnier. 

As Jack was packing for his flight, Marcy unlocked his dorm room door with the spare key Jack had made for her. She smiled and wrapped her arms around waist, “Hey.”  
Jack turned around to give her a kiss, “Hey, babe. What’s up?”

Marcy’s usually joyful hazel eyes seemed sad and guilty, “They need me at work until next week.”

Jack’s smile quickly faded from his lips, “Oh… well, you’ll still be able to make it for Christmas, right?”

“Yeah, of course, I’ll move my flight back a week.”

Jack held Marcy’s healthy body and kissed the top of her head, “Okay, babe. Well, I have to head to the airport now but I’ll text you when I land.”

To say that Jack was disappointed was an understatement but it was obvious Marcy shared the same feelings. Before boarding the plane, Jack called his dads to let them know the change of plans.

Five hours later, Jack was finding his suitcase in the sea of luggage at baggage claim when he heard his name yelled from behind him. Instantly recognizing the deep voice, Jack spun around and ran towards Cas, “Papa!”

Cas was already crying by the time he picked Jack up, “Hello, angel. Oh, I missed you so much.”

Jack’s feet were dangling above the cold tile floor as Cas’s arms tightened around his waist. When he saw Dean, Jack waved as best as he could, “Hey, dad!” 

Dean tried to pry Cas’s arms off of Jack, “Baby, let him go. It’s my turn and you’re going to throw your back out, old man.”

Cas reluctantly let Jack go, as soon as his feet hit the floor, Dean hugged him and breathed out a sigh of relief, “Damn, it’s good to see you, kiddo.”

Even though he was happy, Cas had a frown plastered on his face, “Are you feeling okay? You look tired and thin. Have you not been eating enough? I thought you said you had enough money for food.”

Dean rolled his eyes and helped Jack with his suitcase, “Now, you’ve done it.” He teasingly nudged Jack’s arm and smiled at him. 

Cas protectively wrapped a strong arm around Jack’s shoulder as they all walked to the Impala, “Come on, angel. I’ll cook you some dinner.”

Back at their same pleasant blue house, Jack’s smile was so wide, it made his cheeks ache. As he walked into his childhood home, Jack almost started crying tears of happiness.

They all sat at the kitchen island to catch up and have dinner. While Cas finished the dinner that he had put in the crockpot earlier that day, Dean handed his son a cold beer and winked at him. 

When Cas finally noticed, he smacked the back of Dean’s head but didn’t bother to take away Jack’s beer.

Dean smacked Cas’s ass in retaliation before turning to Jack and jokingly complaining, “Your father is abusive. You know he threw a spatula at my head?”

From the stove, Cas retaliated, “You deserved it.”

With his father’s small approving smile, Jack took a small sip of his beer. Finally, after a rough semester, Jack started to relax, “I’m so glad you guys haven’t changed.”

They all smile at each other as Cas placed three bowls of chili and three plates with grilled cheese in front of them.

They all hungrily dug into their dinner and Jack sighed, “Oh my god, this is so good.”

Cas happily smiled at his son, “Good. Eat as much as you want and there is more than enough for seconds…” He added in with a mumble, “Or thirds…”

Jack rolled his eyes, “Papa, I’m not skinny. I’m good, I promise.”

Even Dean didn’t seem to believe that, “You do look a little thin, buddy. If you need more money, all you have to do is ask.”

Taking another bite for emphasis, “I’ve been working a lot and maybe I’ve been slacking in the self-care department but I’m good.”

Without asking, Dean took Jack’s bowl and refilled it with chili. From where they were standing across from Jack, Cas squeezed Dean’s hand. Silently thanking him for trying to make him feel better.

After dinner, Cas and Jack sat down on the couch to pick a movie while Dean offered to wash the dishes. When he was done, Dean walked into the living room to find out what his husband and son had decided on watching, of course, it was some chick flick but Jack and Cas knew that Dean secretly loved them.

Dean wedged himself between the armrest and Cas, bringing his arm around his love’s shoulders. Jack sat next to Cas and snuggled against his dads. They were all happy, warm and full. 

They were only halfway through the movie when Dean looked over at Cas and Jack who were leaning on each other and softly snoring. Dean didn’t fight the grin that spread across his face while he looked at his little family, “My favorite guys.” 

He gently kisses Cas’s cheek and gently shook his shoulder, “Baby, wake up.”

Cas angrily grumbled something and snuggled closer to Dean, who just laughed and reached over to shake Jack, “Wake up, buddy.”

Jack sleepily opened his eyes and stretched, “Uurrgghhh, I’m so tired. I’m going to turn in for the night.” Jack laughed at Cas who was already sleeping again, “Good luck with that.” 

Dean smiled at his son, “Goodnight, buddy. Love you.”

“Love you too, dad. It’s good to be home.” With that, Jack dragged his feet upstairs to his old bedroom and changed into pajamas before going to the bathroom and finish getting ready for bed.

Back downstairs, Dean tried to wake Cas up again, “Cas, come on. You’re not sleeping on the couch, let’s go to bed.”

Still, mostly asleep Cas turned away from Dean as best he could, “Five more minutes.”

Dean couldn’t help but laugh at his husband, “Baby, it’s not the morning. You can sleep all night.”

After another shake of his shoulder, Cas finally woke up all the way and rolled off the couch before holding his hand out to Dean, “Let’s go to bed, I’m sleepy.” 

Standing up and walking upstairs, following Cas, Dean chuckled, “Oh, I know you are.”

After quickly getting ready for bed and school the next morning, Cas laid down and waiting for Dean. 

When Dean did come back into their bedroom he was wearing his old, hole-filled grey boxers that Cas always told him to throw away, his hair was messy and a tiny amount of toothpaste on the corner of his mouth.

Cas smiled at him and wiped it off, “Dean?”

After he was under the blankets, Dean pulled Cas close to him and hummed in response, “Hmm?”

Cas had complete love and admiration in his blue eyes, “You’re so perfect.” He snuggled close to Dean’s warm body and let his eyes close.

In his bed, Jack was struggling to stay awake as he finished his phone call with Marcy, “How was your day?”

Her sweet voice was easily Jack’s favorite sound, “Exhausting. How was yours? How're your dads?”

“They’re good. My papa is convinced I’m working myself too hard.”

Marcy laughed at that, “Good, something we can agree on!”

Jack leaned over and turned off the lamp that was on his nightstand, “Hey, no teaming up on me.” Letting out another yawn, Jack couldn’t fight his sleep any longer, “Babe, I’m really tired. I’m going to turn in for the night, you should too.”

“Yeah, I can barely keep my eyes open. Love you.”

Jack smiled at her warm words, “Love you too. Sweet dreams.” He hung up the phone and plugged it in before finally getting comfy in bed and drifting off to sleep.

For the first time in a long time, Jack gets to sleep until one in the afternoon. He woke up feeling rested and relaxed, not having to worry about assignments or work. When he finally decided to get out of bed, he padded down the hall and walked into the office where Dean was typing away at his computer, “Morning, dad.”

Dean turned around in his chair and smiled, “Morning, buddy. Sleep good?”

“Yeah. What are you up to?” Jack laid down on the carpeted floor, letting his eyes peacefully close.

“Finishing up this article on the game.” Jack didn’t miss the groan that accompanied Dean’s response. 

After sitting together in a peaceful silence for a few minutes, Jack asked, “Could I borrow the Impala to pick up some lunch?”

Dean thought for a minute and maybe a few more before answering, “Sure. Just be careful, okay?" 

Jack internally celebrated for a minute before asking, “Do you want me to bring you back anything?”

“Sure, buddy. Thank you.” 

Jack jogged downstairs and pulled on his jacket and shoes before swiping the Impala’s keys and walking out the front door. He decided to drive around for a bit before stopping at a new diner in town. 

It was small and quaint with posters on the wall and a relaxed vibe. Jack walked up to the counter to a woman with long, curly brown hair. He ordered himself a chicken sandwich and a hamburger for Dean. When he handed the woman his credit card, she looked at his name and her face lit up, “Jack? Little Jack?! Oh my god! CHARLIE, COME OUT HERE!”

Charlie came out from the swinging double doors that lead into the kitchen, “Oh, Jack! Hi, it’s so nice to see you!” She quickly walked around the counter and hugged the young boy.

Trying to seem like he knew what was going on, Jack hugged her back, “It’s nice to see you too.”

She ruffled his hair and brightly smiled at him, “I’ll go grab your food.”

Jack stood still in the same spot, perplexed by the stranger who just hugged him and knew his name for some reason. A few minutes later, Charlie came back out with a bag of food and a smile, “Tell Dean and Cas I said hi!” 

Jack smiled back at her and waved, “Will do!” He left the diner and stepped back into the icy December weather. 

He carefully drove home as the weather started to pick up. When he pulled into the driveway, the thin layer of snow on the driveway had frozen. Jack didn’t realize this as he tried to jog inside; he ended up slipping, falling and bracing himself with his hand and eventually landing hard on his shoulder. He felt his wrist bend and thankfully not break but hey, at least he saved the food. 

Quickly standing up, he looked around to make sure nobody saw and walked carefully back into the house, “Dad! I’m back!” 

Dean walked down the stairs,” Hey, buddy. Smells good… oh, you went to Charlie and Dorothy’s place!”

“Are they the ones that called me ‘Little Jack’ and hugged me?” Jack asked as he put their food on the kitchen table.

Dean laughed and sat down with his son, “Yeah. They moved here a few months ago but they would babysit you when you were little. We went to high school with Charlie.”  
“Oh, I don’t remember them.” 

Dean took an inhumanly sized bite of his burger, “Yeah, you were pretty young. We didn’t meet Dorothy until recently though, it was after they got married.”

Jack stared at his father with wide eyes, “Is everybody you know gay?”

Laughing, Dean answered, “We tend to flock together and Jack, seriously you don’t have to be afraid of telling me or papa anything. We’ll always love you.”

“I just didn’t want you guys to be disappointed if I wasn’t gay or if it was just a phase or I’m bi or… I just really have no idea what I am.”

Dean stopped eating and looked at his son’s sad brown eyes, “Buddy, you don’t have to know. There is nothing wrong with not knowing. A week before I met your father, I was banging some chick in the janitor’s closet.”

Jack outwardly cringed, “Dad, T.M.I. But seriously, what changed?”

“Well, I was in denial for a long time that I was interested in guys then, I met Cas and he changed my life. It was confusing and he was going through a rough time but we only got closer.”  
His dad’s misty eyes encouraged Jack to ask the question on his mind, “When did you know you loved him?”

Dean chuckled, “Cas was in the hospital and I looked at him and I saw my whole world. I couldn’t help the words they just spilled out. And the smile he gave me when he said he loved me too… I can still perfectly picture it. Through the bruises, he still looked like an angel.”

“Jesus, you’re such a sap.”

Dean gave his son a bitch face, “Hush up.” 

They finished their lunch with happy laughs and quality time.


	3. Christmas

Cas got home that night and opened the front door to his husband waiting for him with open arms. Cas smiled at him and happily buried himself in Dean’s arms, “Hello my love.”

Dean pressed a kiss to Cas’s head, “How was work?”

Cas pulled away from Dean and kicked off his shoes, “These kids are driving me absolutely insane. I just—they get so frustrating and I want to help them but sometimes I just want to wring their little necks.” 

Dean chuckled and helped Cas take off his winter coat and tie, “I’m sorry you had a frustrating day. I bet I know how I can help you…” He let his hands trace down Cas’s firm sides and start to unbuckle Cas’s dress belt.

Cas stopped Dean’s hands, “Dean, Jack is home.” 

Dean kissed and sucked on Cas’s neck, “Jack’s taking a shower and studying. Come on, baby. Want you so bad.” His strong hand cupped Cas’s growing erection. 

Cas whimpered and ground his hips forward, his hands clinging to Dean’s hips and stifling a moan, “Can we at least go to the bedroom?”

Dean nodded in response and chased Cas up the stairs and into their bedroom. He made sure to close and lock the door before turning to Cas and passionately kissing him. Dean moved back to Cas’s pants and unbuckled them, sliding them off his thighs and sinking to his knees. 

Cas’s breath hitched as Dean took his husband’s hard cock into his mouth, relaxing his throat and letting him slide in. 

Cas clamped his hand over his mouth to keep from moaning as his other hand found Dean’s scruffy hair and lightly tugged, just the way Dean liked it. Softly, he pushed his hips forward, pushing himself deeper down Dean’s warm, wet throat. He whispered against his hand, “Fuck… Dean. H—holy shit.”

Dean hummed and continued to bob his head, keeping his lips wrapped around Cas’s shaft and swallowing around his head.

Cas felt his knees get weak and the familiar tightness built in his stomach, when Dean gently squeezed his balls, Cas came down Dean’s throat with a grunt, “Dean, fuck!”

After swallowing all of Cas’s cum, Dean put Cas’s pants back on and stood up while desperately stroking himself. 

Cas quickly tackled Dean and flipped him over, sending them both into a fit of giggles that were quickly cut off when Cas pulled Dean’s pants off his ass and licked his tight hole. Dean sucked in a harsh breath and loudly moaned. 

Cas slapped his ass trying to tell Dean to be quiet but he just moaned louder at the rough slap. Pulling away from Dean, Cas grabbed a clean sock and used it to gag him, “I know you want it, I’m going to give it to you but you have to be quiet, okay?”

Dean nodded and pushed his freckled ass back towards Cas who gladly stated lapping at and tongue fucking Dean’s hole. 

From his own hand working his cock and his husband’s tongue in his ass, Dean was quickly coming in long ropes onto their bedroom carpet. 

After Dean stopped twitching, they both flopped down on the carpet both trying to catch their breath. After he pulled the sock out of his mouth and threw it across the room, Dean held up his hand and Cas gladly high fived him, “Good job, baby.”

Cas laughed and stood up, grabbing his towel from the hook on the bathroom door, “I need a shower. Do you?”

The mischievous glint in his blue eyes was unmistakable. Dean could never resist seeing his husband naked and wet so he quickly jumped to his feet, “You know what? I think I do need a shower.”

By the time they made it downstairs, Jack was sitting on the couch, reading from a large textbook wearing just a tank top and pajamas.

Cas smiled at his son, “Hey, angel.” His bright smile quickly faded as his eyes focused on the black and blue starting to cover Jack’s arm, “Jack… what happened to your arm?”

Both Jack and Dean looked at Jack’s right arm and Jack shrugged, “Oh, I slipped on ice in the driveway earlier.” 

Dean cringed apologetically, “Sorry, bud. I meant to throw some salt down. Let me grab you some ice.”

Dean walked into the kitchen and grabbed a bag of frozen peas from the freezer and brought them back out to Jack after wrapping them in a clean kitchen cloth, “Here you go, buddy.” Jack took the peas and pressed them on his wrist, where it hurt the most. Dean sat on the couch next to him, “What are you working on?” Jack handed the textbook to his dad who read it out loud, “Diagnosing and treating a Pulmonary Embolism… no thank you, I’ll leave the smart medical stuff to you.”

Shrugging, Jack took the book back, “It’s not too hard to notice. I mean papa looks like he’s going to have one right now.”

Dean chuckled and turned around to see what his husband looked like; Cas was still frozen in place where he first saw Jack’s bruises, his eyes were wide and panicked and his whole body was tense. Dean gave him a worried look, “Baby, you okay?” When he didn’t get an answer, Dean stood up and walked over to Cas and put a hand on his cheek. 

Cas roughly shoved Dean backward and started to back away from him, his hands shaking with tears falling from his blue eyes, “No. No. No. No. No… please… I’m sorry… Sorry… I’m sorry.”

Jack stood up and desperately looked from Dean to Cas, “Dad? What’s happening?”

Dean, on the other hand, was calm and collected, “Jack, go hold papa’s hand.” 

Hesitantly, Jack slowly walked over to Cas and reached for his hand, calmly talking to him, “It’s me. Are you okay?”

Cas’s eyes slowly refocused and met Jack’s. He held his shoulders then his face with shaking but gentle hands. He said nothing, just pulled Jack into a tight hug and took unsteady breaths. 

After another minute, Dean tried again; he quietly walked up to Cas and put a gentle hand on his shoulder. 

Cas desperately reached for Dean’s hand and took a firm grasp on it once he grabbed it. Once he had calmed down enough, Cas pulled away from Jack and held him at arm’s length, “Are you okay?”

Jack seemed to know exactly what his father needed, “Yes papa. I promise I’m okay. Everything is okay.” 

Reluctantly letting go of his son, Cas looked at Dean, “I’m sorry… I just panicked and I—.”

Cas’s breaking voice was cut off by Dean’s warm hug and soothing voice, “Shhh, baby. Let’s go upstairs, okay?” Dean led his husband upstairs with a comforting hand on his back. 

Back in the living room, Jack was left standing in confusion as he walked back towards the couch. What had just happened? Cas saw his bruises and completely broke down? He pushed Dean? Jack grabbed his textbook and tried to pick up where he left off but his thoughts kept wandering back to his father.

In their bedroom, Dean helped Cas to bed before grabbing him a sleeping pill and a glass of water, “Here, baby. Take this, you’ll feel better.” 

Cas obediently took the white pill and laid back down, already exhausted without the medication. He was finally relaxing after his anxiety attack but he still didn’t take his eyes off Dean, “Please tell me.”

Dean sat on the edge of the bed next to Cas and soothingly ran a hand through his hair, “Today, you came home from work, we fooled around a little and got into a shower. When we went downstairs, you saw Jack he had bruises on his arm from slipping on ice. Nobody hurt him, nobody hurt me, and nobody hurt you. Nobody is trying to hurt our baby. Everyone is safe. I’m here and I love you so much.” 

Cas took a deep breath and put his hand on Dean’s thigh, “Thank you love, I just… I saw the bruises and I lost it. I’m sorry.”

Placing a kiss on Cas’s red cheek, Dean sighed, “Baby, stop apologizing. It happens, I’m just glad I was here to help you. Now, close your eyes and rest for a little bit. We’ll be here when you wake up.”

Before Dean could leave the room, Cas was already asleep. Back downstairs, Dean sat on the couch with Jack and wrapped his arm around his son, “You okay?”

Jack put his book on the coffee table and rubbed a hand over his face, a habit he learned from Dean, “Yeah. Is papa alright?”

“Yeah, he’s okay. I know you know a little bit about his past but his biggest fear is you being in pain like he was.” Dean tried to console his son.

Jack nodded in understanding, “It’s hard to see him that upset, he’s usually so happy… it just doesn’t seem right.”

“Yeah, I know what you mean. He’ll be okay though, as long as you and I are okay.” 

Jack thought for a minute before standing up, “I’m going to go upstairs for a little bit.”

Smiling supportively, Dean tried not to worry, “Okay, buddy.”

When Jack went upstairs, he didn’t go to his room. Instead, he crawled into bed with Cas. He got under the warm covers and held his father’s hand. Peacefully, Jack dozed off to sleep, wanting to be there for his father if he woke up worried.

The rest of their week went better than that day. Marcy’s flight came in at six thirty on Friday, Dean and Cas had been cleaning since Cas got home from school and started cooking spaghetti and meatballs when Jack left for the airport to pick up Marcy. 

In the kitchen, the husbands cooked in a comfortable silence with their favorite classic rock station playing quietly from the radio. Cas was chopping up vegetables and quietly humming along with “Fool In The Rain” by Led Zeppelin, enjoying being in his own little world.

Dean smiled at his husband, admiring how gorgeous he is before walking over to him, taking his hand and pulling him close against his body. His hands found Cas’s hips as they both swayed and danced to the music.

Cas rested his head on Dean’s strong shoulder, “Later, we should look at our photo albums. Just the two of us.”

Dean softly kissed Cas’s head, “Okay, baby.”

At the airport, Jack anxiously waited for Marcy at baggage claim. The second he saw her pretty brown hair and hazel eyes, he jogged to her and happily picked her up, “Hey, babe. I missed you.”

She warmly hugged him back, “I missed you too.” 

They grabbed her bag and walked to Cas’s Ford Focus, holding hands and happily smiling the whole time. In the car, Marcy fidgeted with her hands, “I’m scared they won’t like me.”

Jack gently stroked her hair, “They’ll love you, just be yourself. You’re perfect.”

They pulled into the driveway and wrapped their jackets tightly around themselves before stepping out into the freezing December wind. When they got to the front door, Jack opened it for Marcy and put her duffle bag down by their shoes.

Dean and Cas quickly walked to the front door with warm, welcoming smiles on their face. Marcy awkwardly stuck her hand out for Cas to shake, “It’s nice to meet you, sir.” But he was having none of that. 

Cas pulled her into a quick hug, “Please, call me Cas.”

Marcy relaxed a bit after that and still more when Dean did the same and hugged her as well, “It’s so nice to finally meet you. Now, who’s hungry?”

As they walked to the kitchen, Jack gave Marcy a sweet smile that said, ‘I told you so.’

Sitting down to a hot, home-cooked meal, Cas politely asked Marcy, “So, Marcy, what are you studying?” Even though he already knew.

She took a drink of water before answering, “Childhood education.”

Cas’s smile was warm and supportive, “That’s what I studied. Any questions so far?”

After thinking for a minute, Marcy chuckled, “What’s it like being a teacher?”

“It is the most frustrating and rewarding job in one… right next to being a parent.” 

After chatting for a few more minutes and finishing most of their dinner, Marcy spoke up again, “That’s a beautiful Chevy outside, by the way. My dad and I have been trying to fix a 1970 Chevy Chevelle.”

Dean instantly sat up, his green eyes lighting up with the bright smile that spread across his face, “Now we’re talking. How’s she running?”

Cas and Jack both gave each other an amused look as they lost Marcy and Dean for a few minutes as the two talked about car parts and issues they’ve had with their ‘babies’.

When they were done, Dean gave Jack a thumbs up, “She’s got my approval.” Everyone laughed at that.

After dinner, they all had a slice of the absolutely amazing apple pie that Dean had baked and Marcy offered to help Cas with the dishes. 

Once the washing up was done, the four of them sat in the living room, happily sharing stories and memories. Eventually, Jack and Marcy decide to turn in early as Marcy was exhausted from traveling. 

Soon after, Dean and Cas go up to their room to get ready for bed. After a quick shower, they grabbed their favorite photo albums and snuggled into bed; that now had an extra blanket draped over their comforter. With Dean’s arm tightly wrapped around his shoulders, Cas laid his head on Dean’s chest.

The first couple of pictures were of Jack’s first days of school. In his 2nd grade photo, he had on khaki shorts and a blue and white striped polo. He was giving the camera a thumbs up and a happy smile. Dean kissed Cas’s forehead, “Do you miss when he was that little?”

Cas hummed in consideration, “Yeah, he was a lot cuddlier back then but I’m so happy he’s growing up and he’s happy.”

Dean turned the page of the album, “We did a good job.” They looked at pictures of Jack’s Halloween costumes; he had been a pumpkin when he was a baby, a hockey player (per request of Dean), and Batman another year but no matter what he dressed up as, his smile never left his face.

As it started getting late, Dean put the albums back on to his nightstand and cuddled further under the blankets with Cas, “G’night, baby.”

“Goodnight, love.”

The next day was Saturday and Christmas was only a few days away, so after a morning of sleeping in, then eating coffee and waffles before piling into Cas’s car and driving to a nearby Christmas tree farm, the four of them finally picked out the perfect tree and took it home to decorate. This was going to be a great Christmas.


End file.
